Delusion Ultraseven
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episode 44, "Fierce Fight! 80 vs Ultraseven." Subtitle: None Character History 'Ultraman 80' A POPY toy of Ultraseven beloved by a boy named Naoto Tajima, Delusion Ultraseven was just an everyday toy until Naoto was attacked during the middle of soccer practice by a biker gang called the "Satan Gang." Heavily wounded by the bikers, Naoto's grudge and anger accumulated in the toy as Negative Energy, allowing the toy to fly out of Naoto's hospital's window and enlarge into a double of Ultraseven. Delusion Ultraseven then began to chase down the Satan Gang through the city, ignoring all that were in its way as unnatural sounds emanated from its figure. UGM was dispatched to attack the giant, but were hesitant to strike what they believed to be Ultraseven. Although Ryoko was able to confirm that this enemy wasn't Ultraseven, that didn't stop it from destroying the streets. Desperate, Takeshi transformed into Ultraman 80 to deal with the threat, only to experience a barrage of attacks that the normal Ultraseven would've never utilized, such as using a building as a weapon. Suddenly, as Delusion Ultraseven kicked multiple cars at our hero, 80 recognized the giant's kick form and departed from battle, telepathically requesting Ryoko to check on Naoto's Ultraseven figure. As expected, the figure was indeed missing, and 80 returned to confront the gigantic action figure. After intense combat, 80 talked to Naoto through Delusion Ultraseven, demanding to know that if he believed it to be fair that he has the right to destroy the image of a hero for the sake of revenge. With the questioning, Delusion Ultraseven began to hesitate, and 80 attacked with his Timer Shot, eliminating Naoto's Negative Energy from the toy. Eighty then carried the now lifeless action figure into space. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Super Fight' Delusion Ultraseven reappeared in episode 5 of Ultra Super Fight, becoming an incarnate for the grudge held by all of Ultraman's vanquished foes. Defeating Ultraman Ace, Delusion Ultraseven challenged Ultraman on a wet field, attacking our hero with weapons such as iron bars. Eventually, Ultraman overcame the odds and defeated Delusion Ultraseven with a clean chop. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' Delusion Ultraseven has appeared in several video games. PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Delusion Ultraseven is a playable character in the Video Game: PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Delusion Ultraseven is a playable character in the Video Game: Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Delusion Ultraseven appears as an unlockable character who becomes unlocked when the player clears all Ultra Mode missions, including "The Feared Red King's Revival" and "Fierce Fight! 80 vs. Ultraseven", which will not appear until the player has unlocked all hidden properties for all other characters. Delusion Ultraseven shares Ultraseven's move set for all but the L/R button attack, and executes them slower than Ultraseven does. Delusion Ultraseven also cannot run, instead trading that ability for a invincible walk cycle forwards and backwards that makes Delusion Ultraseven not flinch from anything short of a grab or a O button attack. Delusion Ultraseven's L/R button attack is the soccer kick that gave away its identity to Ultraman 80 in the series, and is a high power maneuver that has a short windup and leaves the opponent in the air for a long period. Delusion Ultraseven's only special attack is its Fake Emerium Ray. As stated previously, "Fierce Fight! 80 vs. Ultraseven" is an Ultra Mode mission, and Delusion Ultraseven gains multiple advantages that are exclusive to this mission. Depending on Delusion Ultraseven's proximity to the hospital Naoto stays at, it will begin to emanate a dark-pink glow that grows stronger the closer Delusion Ultraseven is to the hospital. At its closest proximity Delusion Ultraseven will gain several attributes: it will no longer flinch or be knocked down by any attacks, though damage taken remains constant; it will always throw grabs attempted; its attack gains a massive boost, enough to where a single soccer kick will drain 80's entire health gauge; and it always takes minimum damage from special attacks. As a default, Delusion Ultraseven deals at least triple damage for normal attacks no matter on the map it is. This status buff continues even after Yullian calms Naoto's spirit, and the glow on Delusion Ultraseven fades. Receiving an S Rank in this mission requires the player to finish the match with more than 50% health remaining and 1:20 left on the time counter. As with all missions, two hidden requirements are also present. The first of which happens automatically at 1:30, where Yullian calms Naoto's spirit in a cutscene via narration, and the fight resumes with each fighters' Staggering Gauge reset to 0. The second hidden requirement requires Delusion Ultraseven to execute its soccer kick. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities *'Fake Emerium Ray' (フェイクエメリウム光線 - Feiku emeriumu kōsen): Delusion Ultraseven can unleash a blue-colored Emerium Ray from the Beam Lamp on its forehead. The move was officially named "Fake Emerium Ray" in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, with the same power as Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. *'Eye Slugger '(アイスラッガー - Aisuraggā): Delusion Ultraseven can remove the Eye Slugger mounted atop its head and use it as a melee weapon. It did not demonstrate the ability to control the Eye Slugger via telekinesis like the original Ultraseven, however. This ability was only demonstrated in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Delusion Ultraseven' is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Atsumi. Notes * At the time of Delusion Ultraseven's debut, he also went by aliases of "Grudge Ultraseven" (in reference to Naoto's Grudge against the Biker Gang that hospitalized him) as well as "Ghost Ultraseven." * Delusion Ultraseven's "grunts" comes from the monster, Seagoras, only much more slowed down. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Delusion Ultraseven simply reuses all of Ultraseven's grunts, lowered by one pitch. Gallery * to be added References Category:Evil Ultras Category:Minus Energy Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Fake Ultras